Rukia's Refusal
by MoodforPeaches
Summary: Rukia has been turning down every guy Tatsuki and Orihime introduced to her. What could possibly be her reason?


**Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Oh, Rukia, how about him?" Tatsuki points to a first year that Rukia has never seen before. Rukia rolls her eyes.

"I don't even know him," she says, causing the other girl to pout.

"The whole point of this is so that you meet someone new," Tatsuki says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, her mouth full of her lunch. Rukia whips her head towards Orihime, who was sitting across from her on the itchy grass, as if daring her to agree. The buxom girl grins sheepishly.

"I think this would be good for you, Kuchiki-san," Orihime replies softly, causing Rukia to scoff.

Ever since they had entered their third year in high school, Rukia's two best friends have been trying to get her to go out every guy they see. The reason is probably the fact that Tatsuki started dating Renji and Orihime confessed her love to Ishida. And according to them, Rukia needs her share of high school love.

"You and Ishida aren't even dating," Rukia accuses, making Orihime blush.

"Well, he, um, said that he l-liked me too," she stuttered, her face blushing a shade deeper with every word. She fidgeted under the astonished gaze from Tatsuki.

"Hime! That's great! Has he asked you out yet? Oh, we can go on a double date!" Tatsuki rambles on. Rukia sweatdrops. Tatsuki has gotten…girlier.

"But, of course, we could go on a _triple _date if Rukia just _got a boyfriend._" Tatsuki stares pointedly at Rukia. The latter continues to eat her lunch, pretending to have never heard anything.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes and finished her lunch, silently promising her stubborn friend that she _will _get her a boyfriend.

~/~/~/~

By the time school ends, Rukia's exhausted. After lunch, either Tatsuki or Orihime would catch her attention and point to a random guy. Every five minutes. The first couple times, Rukia glared her hardest and gave a blunt rejection. When that wasn't working, she decided that ignoring them would be more effective.

No such luck. Tatsuki actually had the balls to bring a couple guys up to her. Rukia just made light conversation with each of them then came up with an excuse to leave before they decided to ask her out. To top it off, Tatsuki whined to her every single time Rukia walked away from a guy:"Why won't you just say yes to one?"

Rukia would always remain silent at that question. She has her own reasons for not answering.

She let out another sigh. She's been doing that a lot today.

Her mood brightened a little when she spots a speck of orange among the sea of leaving students. She hurries her way through the crowd, finally to see Ichigo waiting by the gate. He turned his head when he heard her footsteps.

"Finally. I thought you'd never come. I was starting to think you died or something," Ichigo complains, but Rukia could see him grinning. Seeing his face, Rukia couldn't keep herself from smiling too.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Rukia starts home and Ichigo follows close at her heels. Expecting a retort, but not hearing any, she turns to face him. Ichigo is staring at her, eyes narrowed, a look of worry etched on his face. "What?"

"Did something happen today?"

Rukia sighs. Again. She should have known that Ichigo could tell when something is wrong. "Just…Tatsuki and Orihime keep trying to set me up with all these random guys. I mean, I know that they're only trying to help me, or at least they think they are, but it's tiring. What are you smirking about?"

Halfway through her complaint, the corner of Ichigo's had already been twitching. Now that Rukia was finished, he let the smirk surface. "Tiring? Are you really that desirable?"

Rukia punches his arm playfully. "Shut up."

They continue forward for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia says, breaking the silence, "do you think we should tell people about us?" She reaches for his hand and he immediately responds. His large hands grab her delicate ones, and he laces their fingers together.

"No, not yet. It's best to enjoy the peace while it lasts. You know how much teasing would happen if anyone found out."

Rukia nods, imaging all the smirks and suggestive looks they would receive. "You're right."

Silence.

"But we're not telling my dad, if we can help it."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
